1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to messaging, and in particular retroactive editing or correction of sent messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and the like, are typically used for electronic messaging using different formats and protocols, such as email, instant messaging, short message service, and the like. Message content is composed on the device using the device's input mechanisms, such as the keyboard, touchscreen, or microphone; this input message content can be edited onscreen prior to transmission to a recipient at a designated address.
On small mobile devices, message content input can be cumbersome due to the relatively small physical keyboard or virtual touchscreen keyboard; typographical errors can occur as a result of the user's touch landing on the wrong physical or virtual key. While various solutions have been developed to reduce the incidence of typographical errors, such as automated spellchecking and correction, keyboards providing predictive text suggestions, and speech-to-text systems, these solutions do not always prevent mistakes; indeed, some of these solutions can result in the insertion of entirely incorrect words in a message. The user may not realize that typographical or other errors remain in the message content until after the message has been sent.